¿Por qué debo ser un crustáceo enamorado?
|imagen=300px |numero=18 |codigo=2ACV05 |codigo emision=S02E09 |escrito por=Eric Kaplan |dirigido por=Brian Sheesley |titulo ingles= From the network that brought you "The Simpsons" |titulo=De la cadena que les trajo "Los Simpsons" |caricatura=My Old Kentucky Home (1926) |referencia=Una línea de la canción "Teenager In Love 'de Dion And The Belmonts |pri emision=6 de febrero de 2000 |estrella invitada= |animatica= |storyboard= |temporada=2 |temporada emision=2 |anterior=Cuento de Navidad |siguiente=El menor de dos males }} "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" ("¿Por qué debo ser un crustáceo enamorado?" en Hispanoamérica y "Si soy un crustáceo, ¿por qué me enamoré?" en España) es el quinto episodio de la segunda temporada. Se estrenó por primera vez en Estados Unidos el 28 de noviembre de 1999. Fry y Bender son invitados a un gimnasio por Leela y Amy debido a su pésima condición física, a todo esto se les suma Zoidberg. Ya en el gimnasio Zoidberg empieza a actuar de una manera extraña, ya en Planet Express el Profesor descubre que Zoidberg está en época de apareamiento y tendrá que ser llevado a su planeta de origen para un ritual de apareamiento. Sinopsis Todo comienza cuando Philip J. Fry y Bender Doblador Rodríguez estan permanentemente tumbados y viendo la tele. Luego vienen Amy Wong y Turanga Leela y comienzan a criticarlos. Así consiguen que las acompañen a ellas y al Dr. Zoidberg a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio. Después de un rato, Leela y a Amy deciden ir a la sauna de mujeres y Fry las sigue creyendo que en el futuro las saunas son mixtas. Una vez desnudo, Amy observa a Fry y hace un comentario de cómo debería de ser la vida antes de la ingeniería genética a lo que Leela responde que pobres las mujeres del siglo XX. Amy, observa a un hombre apuesto en una maquina de vapor pero cuando la maquina se abre ve que es Obeso. Mientras tanto Zoidberg está levantando pesas y cada vez pide mas peso y en un determinado momento empieza a sufrir cambios en su físico y en su comportamiento, mientras le crecen aletas y cosas así ataca gente y destroza el lugar. El Profesor examina a Zoidberg y llega a la conclución de que pronto será el Frenesí (el momento de su reproduccion) y deciden acompañarlo a su planeta, Decapod 10, para encontrar a alguien.La tripulación vuela a planeta natal de Zoidberg, Decápodos 10. Después de una breve gira, Zoidberg establece un montículo en la playa y empieza a tratar de atraer a un compañero. Después de un día sin éxito, se reúne Zoidberg Edna, Un antiguo compañero. Ella lo rechaza y deja a Zoidberg deprimido.left|thumb|250px Fry es el encargado de enseñar a Zoidberg cómo ganarse el corazón de Edna, utilizando técnicas de romance humanos. Utilizando las técnicas aprendidas recientemente, Zoidberg consigue invitar a salir a Edna. Si bien en un restaurante, Leela revela a Edna que Fry es responsable del cambio en la Zoidberg. Bajo el pretexto de discutir sobre Zoidberg, Edna invita a Fry a su apartamento y comienza un intento frustrado de seducirlo. Zoidberg entra, los ve abrazados, y desafía a Fry a Garra Plach, Una pelea ritual a la muerte. Fry y Zoidberg luchan hasta la muerte en la garra Plach. En el Arena, Fry está a punto de derrotar a Zoidberg, pero no puede matar a su amigo. Lamentablemente, Zoidberg no se siente de la misma manera y le corta el brazo a Fry con su garra. Después de más combates, Fry y Zoidberg miran hacia arriba para descubrir que la audiencia Decapodiana los ha dejado, como Edna, quien ha decidido como comcompañero al emperador. Una vez cada Decapodiano está bajo el agua, las masas de huevos flotan en la superficie; Zoidberg se ha perdido el frenesí de apareamiento de su especie. Pronto es testigo de los cadáveres de todos los Decapodianos flotar a la superficie, donde se festejaba por gaviotas. Zoidberg explica que los miembros de su especie mueren después del apareamiento y se disculpa con Fry acerca de cómo actuó. Sintió cosas que nunca había sentido antes: "el amor los celos y la pasión por destripar". thumb|leftA continuación, intenta volver a unir el brazo Fry pero concede que en el lado equivocado. Intentando de nuevo, las usa la sierra de las piernas. Para el último intento, se presume, ya que no hay grito de dolor audibles, que decapita a Fry. Categoría:Extraterrestres Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:John A. Zoidberg